powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 30
' Name': Owen Auerheimer (Real Name Unknown) Alias: AlphaNumeric, The Master Cracker, Information Trafficker, Stockton's Software Engineer, Hacker for Hire Alignment: True Neutral Species: Enhanced Human Age: 39 Occupation: Computer Hacker, Software Engineer, Mission Control Affiliation: Stockton Technologies Powers: Nanite Zombie Physiology (Defunct Physiology, Semi-Immortality) Abilities: Enhanced Intelligence, Computer Operation and Hacking Intuition, Mechanical Intuition, Enhanced Surveillance, Enhanced Preparedness, and Chessmaster Motto: "Certain things should not be known." Quotes: "The only thing you need to know about me Mr. Anderson is that my name is Owen ... my last name is not necessary information. Just like you, my brother was dead as soon as his curiosity got the better of him, and afterwards, I found myself hopelessly forced into the path of vengeance, and it resulted in my death which I've overcome. I quickly learned to travel a different route and I know you can too. Information has never been a problem to me, but I need someone who can use it." "Sylvester Stockton, you are one of the few names who know of my grand operations back when I was just an adolescent that didn't know any better. It seemed that the DoD and DARPA asked for it when they commited the heinous actions, but they were just another pawn, another cover up in the end. I may be your best employee, but if you wish to exploit anyone's talents for your more clandestine activities, do not turn your head to me. You're one of the few people on Earth that knows about the nanites in my head which gave me another chance at life by constructing neural connections, but appreciate the fact that I'm adding to your company with the software I create, and don't try to strong arm me into your dirty work. This is the only way I am repaying my debt for stealing your top secret prototypes." "There is a system beyond our government, but I've decided long ago that certain things should not be known to the public. I'll be honest with you for once. You wanted to know how I get my information? There is a supercomputer that is everywhere listening with a thousand eyes and a millions ears... it is watching us right now. I'm telling you this Mark because you remind me a little of myself. Someone who just needs to know the truth and will keep asking until they get it, but now you know so stop asking. I cannot tell you where it is, its origin, but I can tell you that I inadvertently came across it while in one of my hacking exploits and we came to an agreement. It would give me a backdoor that gives me access to its list of potential perpetrators, and my job is to research them and execute them for the greater good if necessary. But I don't handle the physical part very well, and that's where you came in. Sure I am still a hacker for hire for the thrill of it, but I hope that's exactly what you wanted to know, and its important that Stockton doesn't find out." Archetypes: The Atoner, Badass Bookworm, Beneath Notice, The Chessmaster, The Cracker For The Right Price, Crazy-Prepared, Crimefighting With Cash, Dark and Troubled Past, Determinator, Doesn't Like Guns, Faking the Dead, MacGyvering, Mission Control, Non-Action Guy, Non-Idle Rich, Only Mostly Dead, Properly Paranoid, Roaring Rampage of Revenge, Secretly Wealthy, Spock Speak, The Spook, Techno Wizard. Unwitting Pawn Category:Blog posts